the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Ahsoka
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. Slave Ahsoka Skip to the Slaves of Republic episode for "Clone Wars" tv, where Ahsoka Tano is poising as a slave. After a failed rescue attempt for enslaved Torgutans, Ahsoka is placed in cage overlooking the entire Zygerria city, where she is told she has been sold and given to Atai Molec, to do anything he desired to her, as she is his slave now. Thus all Ahsoka can do is wait alone in hopes that Anakin Skywalker can figure this mess out and rescue her. Chapter 1: How much? Ahsoka is lying on her side in her cage, revealing almost of her legs and ass due to her slave outfit. Thinking to herself, "Ugh, where the hell is Anakin? I've been in this cage for 3 whole days now and dressed as a some hot sex slave; I mean I know I was supposed to look like a slave, but I probably should have left more clothes on rather this look of a sex slave. Plus this sun is scorchingly hot and that Atai Molec guy keeps coming over here and running his mouth about 'how I'm his now' and what he's going to do to me when Anakin is killed along with all his messed up ideas about a good time. I mean sure, trying to force throw him off the ledge every time is amusing but then I just get shocked and tortured by this stupid slave collar. Come on Master Skywalker, where are you?? Adai Molec is giving personal tour of the Zygerrian Royal Slave Auction house, where only the best and most promising/most beautiful slaves were held and auctioned off, to a middle aged Trandoshan man who was on a mission of his own. Molec trys to interest the Trandoshan as he hasn't given any interest into any of the other slaves he has been shown, "Ah and here is our final line of slaves in our Auction house. Twileks to ordinary humans, we have them all...Ugh, man, I can't get a read on you and you haven't said anything or showed any interest this entire tour. Are going to buy a slave or not?" Molec says. "Yes, yes, I am going to buy one, just making sure I buy the right one. And I just haven't seen one that would suit that..Can I have some time to decide and come back tomorrow with my choice?" the Trandoshan explained to a irritated Molec. Molec yells at the man, "TOMORROW!! No you can't just leave and come back expecting all of these slaves to be still be here, you have pick---" "I'll give you 3 million credits" Trandoshan interrupts Molec's rant "....Okay, see you tomorrow then. Let me walk you out though" a satsistified Molec says. As Molec guides the Trandoshan man out, they walk along the balcony path where cages are hanging off the ledge, including Ahsoka's cage. Now, while Molec and the Trandoshan are just talking and walking along the balcony path, the Trandoshan notices the cages hanging on the ledge, including Ahsoka's. Meanwhile Ahsoka to herself, "Oh great, look who's back and he brought a friend..a Trandoshan?!" and Ahsoka immediately lifts her head and looks at the Trandoshan with confusion/interest. The Trandoshan notices and then stares at the encaged/enslaved Ahsoka with amazement and lust as he stares at her beautiful blue eyes. "What about her? How much for that slave?" the Trandoshan says with great interest. "Ha, figures, the one slave you actually show interest in today is the one slave you can't have. Sorry man, that one is off the market, she's mine. And no amount of credits or any loads of money you got is gunna change that." Molec brags. "Come on" Molec strongly gestures the Trandoshan to keep walking and move on. "No..No, I want her. How much for her?". Chapter 2: Expensive but Rewarding "I told you, SHE IS NOT FOR SALE!! SHE'S MINE AND THATS FINAL!!" Molec frustratingly yelled at the Trandoshan, as the Trandoshan kept arguing and pitching Molec deals for Ahsoka. Meanwhile as Molec and the Trandoshan continued to yell at each other, Ahsoka just rolled her eyes in disgust. Ahsoka began to mediate in her cage to block out both of annoying men arguing over her. "Like I'm some prize let alone a slave to be bought and sold. I can't wait to be free and over throw this disgusting slave worshipping empire... Focus, and breathe" Ahsoka meditated. "Alright, this my last resort Minister Molec, I'll--" "What don't you understand about no Trandoshan!" Molec interrupted the Trandoshan. "I'll give you a planet and 10 billion credits on the spot, right now" "A whole planet?" an interested Molec responded. "Well a moon really but one that I completely own and I am willing to sell it to you. And yes it is habitable, even has some very obedient people who follow what ever their ruler would say, which you could be. Plus the credits, all of that for that slave right there (pointing to Ahsoka).... Do we have a deal?" "Prove you got what you say" Molec questioned the Trandoshan. Thus the Trandoshan then proved his word and pitch to Molec and then Molec made the decision. "Humm..fine, you got yourself a deal Trandoshan, she's all yours." Molec handed over the keys to Ahsoka's cage along with other various slave obedience tools a customer is given whenever they purchase a slave, including the control to the slave's shock collar and an electric whip. Molec then turned toward the meditating Ahsoka, "Looks like you got a new master now, little scug. Now I got a moon to go rule. Oh and don't forget to write baby. Hahahhahahah" ,Molec laughed as he walked away with his rewards. "Have fun Trandoshan" Molec said as he exited. And then the guards raised Ahsoka's cage onto the path, as the Trandoshan was about to meet his new slave. Chapter 3: Product & Conduct '..she's all yours'. And as soon as Ahsoka heard that, she just rolled her eyes saying to herself; "Seriously? You really think I'm going to be an actual slave, let alone your slave? I mean didn't he tell you I'm a Jedi?". But then when the guards began to lift Ahsoka and her cage up and onto the path, Ahsoka got a lift of joy in the surprise she knew the Trandoshan was about to get. "Ohh..ahah, as soon as they let me out of this cage I'm going to be gone and these despicable slavers are going to remember to never mess with a Jedi." Ahsoka looked at the Trandoshan and gave him confident grin as they were about to open her cage. "What are you confident about slave?"a brief pause then "or should I say JEDI!" the Trandoshan remarked towards Ahsoka. An unsurprised Ahsoka thought to herself, "Okay so he does know I'm a Jedi. Whatever". Then the cage officially opened up and Ahsoka immediately pounced out of the cage and force pulled the annoyingly painful shock collar's keys from the Trandoshan's belt while also trying to force pull the remote to the shock collar from the Trandoshan's lizardly hands. However the Trandoshan had a plan. "Nice try Jedi." the Trandsohan said as he readily resisted Ahsoka's force pull for remote from his hand and thus then pressed the remote to it's full power, shocking Ahsoka who was just about to use the key for the collar to free herself. Within 3 seconds Ahsoka collapsed to ground, completely unconscious from the force of the shocking. "Well done sir, will you need any more our assistance with your slave?" one of the guards asked. "Yeah I had a plan the whole time but no, I'll take her from here." the Trandoshan responded as he picked up the fully unconscious Ahsoka and threw her over his shoulder to carry. "Thanks though men" "Have a good slave sir" the Zygerrian guards said as the Trandoshan parted to his ship with his new beautiful jewel. Chapter 4: Where's Ahsoka? While Ahsoka was having her own problems with being stuck in a cage as a slave and now being sold to a Trandoshan as a slave, Anakin Skywalker, her Jedi Master, was having his own issues. After defeating but then fleeing from Dooku, whom had just arrived to personally have Anakin killed off, and the Zygerrian slavers Anakin had finally learned where the kidnapped and enslaved Torgutan colonists were being held, which was main objective and point in coming to Zygerria. Only Anakin was on a time crunch. Meeting up with R2D2, Anakin realized he had to make a terrible choice. "Hey R2, you find Ahsoka?" Anakin said. R2D2 beeps/talks back to Anakin, telling him "No, she was being held in cage overlooking the city but now she's gone." "Gone?! We got to find her" Anakin responded panically for once again his forbidden strong caring attachment to others was showing again. R2 beeps back the obvious counter point to going to find Ahsoka with a simple "Togruta colonists?" beep. Anakin was on a time crunch because new intelligence received had revealed the colonists were about to be shipped out as slaves to their new 'owners' within the next 2 hours and once the Torgutans were shipped/moved, it be impossible to find them let alone free them. Then Anakin wrist communicator (which R2D2 returned to him) beeped. "General Skywalker, come in" it beeped. "Yes, what is it" Anakin answered "I'm afraid our timeline for rescuing the Torgutans has moved up sir. We have intelligence and evidence from the inside from General Kenobi and Captain Rex that the slavers are now moving out the colonists within the hour. We need to go now sir if we are to save them" Admiral Coburn relayed to Anakin. "NO, I need to find Ahsoka first. Just give me 5 minutes." "What? She's not with you? Where is she?" Admiral Coburn surprisingly asked "I don't know, R2D2 said she was somewhere but now shes gone. I just need to find her." Anakin answered. Master Plo Koon intervenes with, "We are out of time Skywalker. We need to go now". "NO, I won't just abandon her" Anakin snapped back. "Your not abandoning her, we will find her but not now, an entire colony of people needs us right now. Get on the ship..thats an order Anakin" A calmed down but still frustrated Anakin obeys, "Yes Master Plo." And with that Anakin and 104th Clone Battalion (aka Wolf-Pack) set out to save the Torgutan colonists, which they do. After that, Anakin is forced to accept the truth. He is not going to be able to find Ahsoka now plus with the Zygerrian slave Empire shattered and it's slavers fleeing and going into hiding, there wouldn't any leads or clues to find from the Zygerrians. Ahsoka was on her own. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon comfort an worried Anakin Skywalker, "She'll be fine. You've taught her best you could, now its up to her to use those teachings, where ever she is." "Yes masters" Anakin responded. Meanwhile the Trandoshan who purchased Ahsoka, comes out of hyperspace to his home planet of Trandosha. The Trandoshan picks up the face of a still heavily unconscious Ahsoka; "Getting you is going to be the best move ,let alone buy, of my life. With you, everything is going to change. My family will finally be respected and not looked down as losers, especially my son who will finally publicly be respected and have girlfriend, no...a wife!". The Trandoshan named Toskk began his descent down to the planet and licked his lizard lips while still looking at Ahsoka and imagining his great future. Chapter 5: New Life As soon as Toskk landed his ship, Ahsoka began to come to and wake up. "Ugh" Ahsoka groaned as she opened her eyes with some what a hangover like headache. But it only took a quick couple of seconds for Ahsoka to look around and realize she wasn't in her cage or anywhere on Zygerria. "Where..where am I?" a groggy Ahsoka openly said. "I was wondering when you going to wake up, perfect timing though. Welcome to my home planet, Trandosha." the Trandoshan answered. "WHAT THE??" Ahsoka bursted out until she quickly remembered what had happened. Remembering to herself in a matter of seconds, "Ohh, so this is the guy that shocked me from this stupid freaken collar (Ahsoka tugs at her collar a little) and judging from that stupid smile he still thinks I'm some sort of slave that belongs to him.". "Now come on wench, time to meet your new owners" Toskk grabs Ahsoka's left arm and pulls her up onto her feet. "Idiot" Ahsoka thinks to herself as she immediately throws her elbow into Toskk's midsection and follows it up with a jump kick to his back knocking him down, as Toskk was already leaning over from the blow to his midsection. Ahsoka smiles as she boasts, "Yeah right lizard breath", Ahsoka pulls back his right arm dislocating it yet still pulling it making Toskk scream in pain, "I'm taking this ship and you back to the Republic, where you'll pay for using that stupid collar shock against a Jedi and all your other crimes. Surrender now and I'll make the pain stop (as she was still severally pulling Toskk's arm away)". "Stinkin Jedi!" Toskk said has activates the shock collar remote still in his left hand. "You'll learn your place slave!" Toskk says. "You are mine" he shocks Ahsoka more. Ahsoka exhausted from the continuous shocking and in massive amount of pain manages summons the force to push Toskk against the ship's wall, all fueled by her anger of still being called, looked at, and treated like nothing, like a slave. An extremely winded Ahsoka yells at Toskk, "I'M NOT A SLAVE AND I'M CERTAINLY NOT YOURS!". Ahsoka assuming Toskk was knocked out bowed her head down with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Only Toskk was much stronger and tougher than he appeared and had retained consciousness despite Ahsoka's heavy force push. Officially annoyed and frustrated Toskk quietly says, "Fine, I'll do it the hard way" and once again activates Ahsoka's shock collar. "no.." Ahsoka says before she passes out from exhaustion and pain. Toskk stands back up and over unconscious Ahsoka (again), "Now, where was I..oh yes, you were about to meet your new family.". Toskk picks up Ahsoka and carrying her knees and lower back and departs his ship only to then walk to his land speeder nearby to then drive back to his village and his home. Toskk carefully lays Ahsoka down in the back seat and pulls out some cuffs he got from the Zygerrians and puts both pairs on, to tie together both her hands/arms and her feet/legs. Toskk thinking to himself, "Now, she'll have no more Jedi like escape attempts..I think Boskk's store (bounty hunter Boskk has hunting stores all across Trandosha) in the village has some Jedi power dampener, like drains their force powers or something. Then all these stupid escape attempts and attacks will finally stop.". Toskk then drives off into the sunset towards his village with a defeated and heavily unconscious Ahsoka tied up in the backseat. Chapter 6: A Gift Toskk finally arrives at his village, with Ahsoka still unconscious, however before heading home he stops at his village's local Boskk Hunting store. Toskk goes into the store and inquires one of the workers about the Jedi force dampener he's heard about. "I've heard you guys have some anti-Jedi weapons and tools here" "Yes we do, over in aisle 10 there are a number of anti-Jedi equipment. You hunting some Jedi?" the store worker asked Toskk. "More like managing Jedi, thanks though."Toskk replies. So Toskk goes over to aisle 10 and within a few seconds of looking he finds a Jedi force dampener serum. "Inject the serum via needle, huh" Toskk reads. The rest of the bottle instructions go onto say that 'this serum will instantly upon injection remove a Jedi's ability to manipulate and use their force powers, permentantly'. Toskk instantly purchases the serum along with a medical clean needle and heads back to his speeder with Ahsoka still sleeping or unconscious. Toskk then reaches and grabs Ahsoka's right arm, pulling her up, and inserts the needle with the serum. Toskk then injects the needle into Ahsoka's forearm and pushes down the needle's insertion button, thus inserting the serum into Ahsoka. After Toskk removes the needle, he carelessly throws Ahsoka's unconscious body back onto the backseat of his speeder. Toskk smiles as he then takes his glare into his speeder to finish going home. Only Toskk had somewhat woke Ahsoka up by throwing her so hardly back onto the back seat. Ahsoka slightly opens her eyes, as she is still very groggy and has a huge headache, and gives out a small moan, "Ugh...". Toskk now driving hears this from his sensitive Trandoshanian ears, "Ah, I was wondering when you going to wake up. You're timing is perfect though" as Toskk finally pulls into his home. In his driveway, "Welcome to your new home slave." Toskk boastfully remarks. Ahsoka, eyes now wide open and awake, sarcastically says "Whatever". Ahsoka immediately then tries to jump up on her feet but finds she can't even stand but then sees what her problem is. Her hands and feet are bounded together with some slavecuffs. "What the??" Ahsoka openly exclaims. Toskk admiring his preparation just smiles at Ahsoka. "Idiot" Ahsoka says to herself as she then points her tied together hands towards Toskk and summons the force for a force push. But nothing happens. Ahsoka frustratingly keeps pointing her hands and thrusting them forward to do a force push but nothing continues to happen. With each attempt Ahsoka gives grunt/ "umph!". Toskk just laughs at Ahsoka's continuous fails and says, "I know better now, Jedi. Your stinken force and Jedi powers won't work anymore..or ever again." as Toskk then tosses to Ahsoka then empty bottle of Jedi force dampener. "Read it Jedi, cus its in you now" Toskk boasts. Ahsoka reads to herself, "this serum will instantly...remove a Jedi's ability to manipulate and use their force powers, PERMANENTLY!" Ahsoka yells out at the end of the bottle's description. "NO..NO...NOOO" Ahsoka yells as she continues to try to summon the force but to no avail. "You see..Ahsoka, thats what your said your name was on the ship right?.."Toskk says as Ahsoka continues to fails to summon the force saying "no" to herself each time, "you're no longer a Jedi. You're a slave, and you belong to me, I bought you with nearly everything I have. So I expect you to live up to your purchase and to finally stop trying to Escape.!" Toskk raises his voice to Ahsoka as he finishes. Ahsoka, with tears on her face as she has finally realized her force abilities are now gone, turns head towards Toskk, "Never. I'll never stop fighting. I'll fight you every step." Toskk says "Sadly I thought you might say something like that, so I made an upgrade to your beloved shock collar." Ahsoka slightly tugs at her collar as it's mentioned, "You see, as soon as I press this button (pointing a new device/remote) a needle inject into your neck tiny microscopic microbots that will instantly swim towards your brain and download themselves into your brain matter and--" Ahsoka interrupts Toskk, as she's wiping her tears away, "You come up with that all yourself" Ahsoka slightly laughs as her tears are finally gone. Toskk then grins at Ahsoka's remake, which surprisingly confuses Ahsoka from his reaction, "Always got something to say" Toskk says. Toskk then once more presses his remote for Ahsoka's collar, giving her a shock and forcing Ahsoka to shut up as she then has to try to catch her breath. "As I was saying, they'll download themselves into brain, where they'll monitor all your thoughts and feelings for any, yes, any negative, unpleasing, or just un-slave like behaviors you think off, you feel off, or hell even dream against any Trandoshan, especially me and my family." "You have a family?" a caught up and surprised Ahsoka remarks. "Yes, and now their your family too. So any actions or thoughts you think off that aren't positive and pleasant towards them will cost you" Toskk comebacks towards Ahsoka. "damn it I'll ask" Ahsoka says to herself. "cost me what?" "Only the one thing you've always had you entire slave life." "Oh...no, don't say it" Ahsoka prays to herself "A shocking, babe. Every time you don't think of something positive or want something good from/towards a Trandoshan you'll be shocked bad. Plus, no one can see you being shocked, as it's an internal or better invisible shock. You're the only one that will know the pain, and yes trying to say you're getting shocked will give you a shock." "great" Ahsoka sarcastically says. "As soon as I push this button, you'll finally fully become my slave willingly." Toskk boasts. "But, how about one last one, one last natural slave collar shock , how about that?" "Don't you dare--" Toskk for one last time activates Ahsoka's shock collar for a good long shocking, all while Ahsoka writhes in pain. "Ahh there's that beautiful skeleton" Toskk says as the shocking gives a short glimpse of Ahsoka's skeleton and bones. Ahsoka's shocking ends with Toskk fully satisfied from his torture of Ahsoka. While Ahsoka remains conscious despite her brutal shocking from her slave collar, Toskk finally calms down and pulls out a new remote/device. Ahsoka then sees this and despite her almost always normally calm demeanor in high stake and stressful situations, Ahsoka is different. Thinking to herself that everything that the Trandoshan has done and said, especially removing (temporarily in Ahsoka's eyes and hopes) her ability to tap into the force, has been true, Ahsoka for the 1st time in almost all her Jedi life, is afraid. "No, please don't." Ahsoka blurts out but then immediately regrets for saying it and showing her own fear. "Begging?, wow didn't expect that from you but nevertheless it won't save you." "No" Ahsoka says inside her head sadly and fearfully. Toskk finally then pushes the button on the remote and a needle emerges from Ahsoka's collar and injects itself into Ahsoka's neck. "Ah" Ahsoka says as she's injected by the needle. "Dear, is that you? What's all that noise outside" Toskk's wife says from inside the family's house. "Oh, yeah its me hon; Just wrapping up that project I went out to do." Toskk says as he then looks at Ahsoka and smiles. All Ahsoka can do is look at Toskk in fear, as she fearfully thinks of her last free willed thoughts. Meanwhile the little microbots work their way up to Ahsoka's brain, to seal Ahsoka's life as a slave. Chapter 7: New Life "Please, no, please. There has to be something I can do to, there had to be" Ahsoka panicked as the microbots were nearing her brain by a few mere milameters. "Honey? You coming, dinner is ready." Toskk's wife, Gila openly said. "Coming dear, oh and I finished that project by the way." Tossk said as he looked at Ahsoka who was beginning to actually cry as she was finally beginning to accept there wasn't anything she could do and her free life was about end. "Can't wait to see it" Toskk looking at Ahsoka quietly says so only Ahsoka can hear him, "Alright come on Ahsoka, time to meet my lovely family" as he gestured Ahsoka to come along while cracking a laugh at the sarcastic word, lovely. "NO, I don't take orders from you, you disgusting slimy li----" Ahsoka then feels a very quick pinch and her mind goes dark for a half a second but then reawakens, "glorious master." The microbots had finally reached Ahsoka's brain and implemented themselves and their programing into Ahsoka's brain matter, thus Ahsoka's freewill was now gone and her obedience to not just Toskk but any Trandoshan was complete and absolute. "Ah" Toskk said as realized his plan for Ahsoka's enslavement was complete, "about time they kicked in...Now come along, Ahsoka its time for dinner and for an introduction." Ahsoka then, without hesitation comes to Boskk, as Ahsoka was being brutally but invisibly shocked in her brain as any negative thought she could barely think off resulted in such harsh punishment. Toskk and Ahsoka walks toward the entrance to Toskk's family house, a 1 story house made of simple stone and bricks and roofed over by a sheet of creep metal. However If Ahsoka could willingly look around and compare Toskk's house to the others around the area ,she could see how Toskk's house was actually a bit smaller and looked very cheap and simply ugly compared to the other houses in the area , which were at least 3 stories high and were all made out of elegant rock, concrete and other appealing house making materials. In other words, Toskk's house correctly suggested that he and his family weren't as wealthy as the rest of the Trandoshans were. Toskk then stops Ahsoka right before they would enter the house, "Wait, I need you take off all that slave jewelry you have on you, I can't have anyone knowing your a slave." In Trandoshan culture and social status, the sign of one owning a slave is frowned upon and creates the heavy impression that they (the owner and/or his/her family) are too weak and fragile to take care of themselves. Thus the news that the Toskk family owns a slave would forever ruin their family name and status, so much so that they would practically be isolated from the rest of the Trandoshan community. Ahsoka then responds and grits out another "Yes Master" as she then removes her jewelry on her head and lekkus, and then the jewelry-like belt around her neck and breasts along with the sparked belt around her hips and finally bracelets on her lower calfs. Ahsoka finally finishes taking all the jewelry off and handing it over to Toskk, whom intends to sell it for more money. "Good, now stay out here before I call your name, and then you shall enter, understood?" "Yes master." "Oh and only call me master in private, call me Mr. Toskk in all other times (like in public)." "Yes master" Toskk then enter his house and is greeted by his wife whom has already set their family table for dinner, "Hi, so how your trip go?" "It went great actually, and I was able to finish that project I've been working on, I think you'll really like her." Toskk happily and proudly said. "Her?", Gila, Toskk's wife curiously asked. "Yes her. Oh Ahsoka come in here" Toskk loudly said so Ahsoka could hear her. As Ahsoka enters the house, all eyes turn to her as she then walks into the room. "Family I'd like to introduce you to Ahsoka, she is going to be helping us out around the house from now on along with bunch of other things, I hired her to do." Toskk explained. "And yes, Krix, you don't have to keep trying and failing to clean up that room of yours anymore" Toskk said looking at his only child and son, Krix. "Thanks Dad, I just couldn't figure it out." Krix said. "Wait a minute, this project was all about just hiring a house maid? You said you were spending that winning money from that huge bet wisely" Gila questioned Toskk's actions. "Did I say a maid?" Toskk waits a few seconds as room goes silent, "No I said she is going to be helping us, and that means in any way she can, right Ahsoka?" Toskk asked. "Yes of course, Mr. Toskk" Ahsoka said as she was now programmed to agree and follow anything Toskk said or asked. "Very well, I trust you"Gila said. Toskk then turned to Ahsoka to dismiss her, "That will be all now Ahsoka, you can wait for me in the next room" Toskk gestured to the room. Ahsoka then exits the dining room as Toskk then begins to explain the rest of his business trip and how Ahsoka is going to paid but not before Krix takes a look at Ahsoka walking away, googling at her sexy body and curves. Toskk just smiles at this and while he says and does nothing, his sastification of his elaborate plan going in order was making him beyond happy and satisified inside his head. Toskk then talks and explains to his family to first of what to expect from Ahsoka. "Alright, I want it to be understood that Ahsoka is here to do any task, chore, or whatever we need to be done whether in the house or outside doing errands." "So I could send here out to go and get groceries and supplies any time and/or everyday" Gila asked. "Yes" "And I could have her make me food and do my chores like plucking weeds out of the driveway?" Krix asked, as the family still lived in an esteemed community and needed to make their house/home look as good as possible without spending money on it just to keep up with the rest of the homes around them. "Yup, especially those gardening chores." Toskk replied. "Alright, are we all good now" Tossk asked and was then immediately answered to with a resounding "Yes" from Krix and Gila. Now that they were all on board with Ahsoka's position and expectations, Toskk asked them about what he missed while he was gone. Thus they began to conversate about recent news and events. Meanwhile however, Ahsoka was just standing and looking around the adjacent room that Toskk had sent her to stay at for the moment. "Hum, I think I'm going to like it here" Ahsoka thought to herself, all while almost being able to think and throw up to herself of what she was saying. Ahsoka couldn't of think it because her new brain programming, but the humiliation of an esteemed Jedi like Ahsoka, despite being a padawan, accepting and becoming an actual slave and servant to someone like Toskk, yet alone a Trandoshan, was beyond measurement and was just flat out humiliating despite Ahsoka being forced to think that she will actually like and enjoy her new slave like life. Ahsoka continued to look around as Toskk then entered the room, "Alright Ahsoka time for me to show you where you'll be living for now on and to explain to the precise routine and procedure you will be doing everyday. tbd (Toskk shows Ahsoka her apartment and new clothing) Category:Slave Ahsoka